Lying From You
by Kilam
Summary: [RyouxBakura centric] [songfic] Yugi-tachi invite Ryou to come with them, and Ryou can't tell them off so he comes. Yugi-tachi are really hurting him, so his yami decides to show some compassion and help him out.


  
Lying From You   
(Bakura and Ryou-centric)   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; nothing! ZIP! Zero!   
Dedicated to Erin Tribal   
Ryou's P.O.V   
My current position is watching my friends laugh at each other's antics, enjoying their company, and not even acknowledging my presence as I watch them. Yugi-tachi [1] had invited me to come with them, but now I can't help wondering why they had if all they were going to do was make me watch them.   
I see them throwing food at each other, Jounouchi-kun [2] being the best at the game, since he always liked food and didn't mind chocolate being stained on his clothes. Yugi's yami has taken over, I can tell, but no one else even notices the change.   
Anzu and Mai are both trying to stop the food fight, while Jounouchi-kun and Yugi's other have teamed up against Honda-kun and the girls. In my perception it appears as though Jounouchi-kun and Yugi's yami will be victorious, since they already started before Honda-kun got the chance to organize and the girls refuse to participate.   
At this point of the food fight, they are all distracted, and it is my chance to exit the scene, as I usually do. I quickly begin walking away, but unfortunately Yugi's yami realized my absence right after; and I didn't even get a decent distance between us.   
He lets Yugi-kun take over and then he innocently asks, "Why are you leaving, Bakura-kun?"   
I put on a fake smile and say that I need to use the washroom, even though I don't have to go. He smiles and returns to the rest of the group and I make my way to the bathroom, knowing that they probably are all watching me.   
_When I pretend   
Everything is the way I want it to be   
I look exactly like how you always   
Wanted to see_   
*~*~*   
Bakura's P.O.V   
As my hikari puts water over his face, deciding to use his absence to the group to his advantage, I laugh at him, which soon goes through our link and he hears me. Usually when he attempts to leave the group it works, but now the Pharaoh has been noticing him leaving before he can escape.   
I can't help but feel sorry for him, though. Being so pathetic and sad that instead of simply informing Yugi-tachi that he doesn't want to join them he makes up sad excuses. I would use direct language instead of an excuse if I were him.   
Unfortunately, he's too shy to tell people off. So instead I watch him suffer, watching everyone have fun without him included yet being invited by them. If those block head friends realized how much they were hurting him, I think they'd feel horrible.   
I laugh again after thinking that; a Pharaoh feeling bad because he hurt a friend's feelings. But his feelings don't really matter to me.   
_When I pretend   
I can forget the criminal I am   
Stealing second after second just 'cause   
I know I can_   
*~*~*   
Ryou's P.O.V   
I'm actually pissed at them now, making me watch them have so much fun without being included. I think my yami understands how I feel; even though he's laughing at me right now, as I can hear through our link.   
I can think a slight hatred from him, being directed to the 'Pharaoh', as he calls Yugi's other. I'm actually interested in what my yami plans to do, even though I'm not sure if he'll do anything at all. He was always an Enigma.   
All my lies, all to get away from them. My yami was always really good at lying, since he did it a lot in his life. If he is going to do something, it'll either be very helpful to me or screw my life up completely.   
_But I can't pretend this is the way   
It will stay   
I'm just trying to bend the truth   
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be   
So I'm Lying my way from you_   
*~*~*   
Bakura's P.O.V   
Ryou thinks that I'm going to do something, which might actually be correct. If I feel up to it, I can stop Yugi-tachi from bothering him forever.   
/Yami?/ I hear Ryou call through our link.   
//What is it?// I reply. He rarely ever talks to me, let alone starts the conversation.   
/Well...are you going to do something?/ He asks with curiosity.   
//Do you want me to do something?// I ask, and send him a smirk. I feel fear coming from him, which in a way is a good thing, to me.   
/In a way...I actually do want you to do something. Even though most of your antics are bad./ I hear him actually laugh.   
_[No/no turning back now]   
I wanna be pushed aside   
So let me go_   
*~*~*   
Ryou's P.O.V   
//Thanks for the compliment!// I hear him sarcastically reply.   
/Well, are you doing anything?/ I urge on for the answer, as I actually find myself excited. I want him to say that he will do something.   
//I have a few things in mind. But are you sure you want me to rid these idiots from you completely. After I'm done with them, you might never be able to talk to them again.// The threat refuses to scare me.   
/I hate having them invite me to watch them! I'd rather never talk to them ever again than have to listen to their laughter as I lie in solitude./ That might be the strongest thing I've said.   
//Last chance, are you sure?// I can find excitement in his voice.   
/Yes. Just don't kill them!/ I reply, and then I feel him taking me over. And for the first time, I'm actually allowing myself to be taken over without a fight, and he's letting me actually see what happens, instead of blocking me off.   
_[No/no turning back now]   
Let me take back my life   
I'd rather be all alone_   
*~*~*   
Bakura's P.O.V   
It feels strange, being let out without any struggle at all, and allowing my hikari to watch what my antics are. It doesn't really matter much anyway though. Even if Ryou and I aren't used to doing this without a fight, it's nice.   
I depart from the bathroom and look around the house to discover their position. Before my eyes can even help me, my ears pick out some screams in the kitchen, as they still were having a food fight.   
I find it disturbing to see all of them covered from head to toe in their food. In Egypt it would have been very foolish to have wasted the food. If you think about it, that food could've been used to feed starving children, but it got wasted. It covered the kitchen and all of them. The only thing I could think of at the time was that I was glad that I didn't have to clean it up.   
_[No turning back now]   
Anywhere on my own   
'Cause I can see   
[No/no turning back now]   
The very worst part of you   
Is me_   
*~*~*   
Ryou's P.O.V   
I see my yami enter the kitchen, and I think exactly the same things he thinks. Number one: they shouldn't of wasted all that food, and number two: I'm glad I don't have to clean it up.   
Then Yugi-tachi finally realized our presence, and they thought it was me controlling our body, but they were wrong. I see him come over to my yami, and my yami tries his hardest to pretend that he is actually me.   
Yugi then asks, "Hey, Ryou, you want to help clean up?"   
I feel my anger burn through our link. How dare he invite me over to watch them waste food and then ask me to clean up! Is that all I'm worth? Did they invite me over to clean up the mess that they produced with their own childish behavior?   
_I remember what they taught to me   
Remember condescending talk   
Of who I ought to be   
Remember listening to all of that   
And this again   
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in   
And now you think this person   
Is really me and I'm   
[Trying to bend the truth]   
But the more I push   
The more I'm pulling away   
'Cause I'm lying my way from you_   
*~*~*   
Bakura's P.O.V   
I feel Ryou's anger burn right through to me, and I know right then that I can end our little game and reveal myself. I take on my usual features and laugh at their stupidity.   
After everyone discovers it's me instead of their dear friend, Yugi's yami takes over, and comes up to me, demanding me to explain why I took over Ryou. I only reply by laughing, only to agitate him.   
"Release Ryou!" I hear him command, and I reply by saying a simple "no." The Pharaoh then turns to physical assault and grabs me, again demanding to know what I want. I finally decide to enlighten his friends with a lie.   
"I don't want Ryou playing with you foolish mortals. You make yourselves look like lunatics, all covered in food. You could always waste food, Pharaoh, but the less fortunate can't afford to do that. From now on, you won't see Ryou ever again, and you only have yourselves to blame."   
They all look stunned, the Pharaoh releasing me, and I smirk as I make a quick departure, running out the door before they could even comprehend what I said.   
_ This isn't what I wanted to be   
I never thought that what I said   
Would have you running from me   
Like this _   
*~*~*   
Ryou's P.O.V   
I felt so happy as my yami actually let me take over without struggle. I was actually in a happy mood, feeling as though I was free.   
For one thing, Yugi-tachi won't bother me anymore, and for another, I realize that I'm not all alone. We have to have a better relationship, now that we both trust each other more than we ever thought we could.   
//So, you're happy?// My yami asks.   
/Yes, I am./ I say, very happily.   
//That's good.// He mumbles, a little embarrassed over the fact that he actually helped me.   
/Yami.../ I start.   
//Yes?//   
/Thank you./   
_ The very worst part of you   
The very worst part of you   
Is me _   
~~~~   
[1] "Yugi-tachi" means "Yugi and the others"   
[2] "-kun" is a sufix you use after a boy's name that's close to you.   
Kilam: ^_^ First fanfic posted!!! And it's my first EVER written songfic. I think it turned out really good. And the lyrics can relate to the actual story.   
(Note: Lying From You is song number 04 from Linkin Park's album Meteora)   
This fanfic is for a friend of mine, Erin, who was the one who told me to write a songfic to begin with. If it wasn't for her telling me to write one, I wouldn't of written this at all.   
P.s: Erin has an account too! And she just wrote a KH songfic. (It's about Kairi, no romance) It's called "Streets of Heaven" by "Erin Tribal"   
P.s.s: I'm sorry Erin. (you'll find out why by reading my bio, or I may have already told you by now) 


End file.
